Asylum
by matchbox365matches
Summary: AU; Val on his first day at new school and how hard it is to be the only sane person anong mad people...continue?


Shush! I'm writing a fic.

Mr.Oxford:…

You don't believe I'll make it, don't you?

Mr.Oxford:…

Fine! You don't have to XP

Mr.Oxford:…

What was that again?

Mr.Oxford:…

Yeah pretty nothing! You think I'm deaf?!

Mr.Oxford:…

Shut up! I knew that! 

…So it's my another try at Slayers fiction. This time it's totally AU, probably OOC, it'll most likely contain some bad language[this depends on how puritan you are], violence, some sex[hopefully], bad grammar and spelling [unless someone will fix this], and other dangerous things beware. For all I know now it could end up as fluff as much as character death[though I'm not planning that one =]  As for the rating it's nothing bad yet and if it'll become then I'll host this story on my site. If someone would like to beta my fics I'd love them for ever. 

…um that would be it I guess…   

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Val left the director's office and felt a shudder marching up his back. The place was creepy with it's semi medieval architecture and dark corridors it created atmosphere of an old hunted castle. Maybe the lack of students in the hall caused this or maybe it was the howling wind, one was for sure it was spooky and it didn't bode well on the first day in the damned place. One can only try to imagine what felt Val when the doors swung open right as he passed them by and a white figure slipped out of the room accompanied by a cold breeze carrying a bouquet of dry leaves. The creature was deadly pale with a certain inner glow to it, clad all in white with a mass of unruly white hair marked here and there with a strand of silver or livid. *A ghost! A fucking ghost!* thought panicked boy. He stumbled backwards and fall on his bum. This action caught attention of the 'ghost' who raised a questioning eyebrow. Leaves fell and danced on the floor pushed around by the wind. Val could feel dark eyes watching him closely and then there was a sudden change to the set of his observer's mouth. Eyes twinkled and a cooked smile appeared on the pretty face. He bend in a deep curtsey extending his arm as he did so. He's eyes never leaving Val. The later mentioned sat on the hard floor confused, not knowing what to do. He glanced at the still extended hand and it began to look like he was offered help in getting up. The fingers of the hand bend impatiently in invitation. They were lean and long *and cold* noted Val as skin connected with skin. Although the formerly taken as a specter boy was small and impossibly thin, he was able to get Val to his feet in one strong pull. They stood like that for a while, none of them letting go until a voice from the end of the corridor freed them from under the spell. "Ah, there you are!" they both looked at the source. "Making new friendships, are we?" inquired chipper looking boy as he came closer. He seemed older then Val, he was tall and slim, dressed in dark turtleneck and black jeans. His black-purple hair were pulled back into a ponytail and from under the bangs you could see eyes closed in a friendly smile. Under his arm he had a small bundle of cloths. Confused again Val wondered to whom the words were spoken, he glanced from one to the other in confusion but the pale boy only shrugged indicating that it was a normal way of talking for purplehead. "I'm Xellos. You must be Valgaav, new student, right? I was told you'll be coming." - Xellos went on without waiting for answers, he knew them already. All of them. "You know where you'll be staying? Sure you don't! they haven't found a spare room for you yet." *Does he ever shut up? He's damn annoying* thought Val and turned his head to look at his Ghost. A hand mimicking older student's behavior. He smirked *a drama queen then* he thought. "Frightened you, haven't he?". Val risked another side glance and spotted roll of the eyes  "you're probably wondering why he didn't introduced himself. You see, he's not allowed to speak. His name is Zelgadis. But don't call him Zelly he don't like that. Right Zelly?" Xellos smiled sweetly as he turned his attention to The Pale One and was rewarded with a sour twist of the mouth which could hardy be called a smile. "Tsk, tsk. Zelly, you look awful! hollow cheeks, shadows under your eyes." Raved Xsellos poking at his friends cheek. "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you? I bet you do" he began to scold the smaller boy who only stared intently, patiently getting his point across. And the point seemed to be 'what do you want now Xsellos? Short version, please'. "You're going back to your old rags." Xellos finally said "Faculty's order. They say you looked like you were going to die when dressed in black but in white you look like you'd be already dead." Zel put his head to the side and smiled wickedly when the older boy tossed him the bundle. He mouthed silent 'thank you' and without another thought untangled himself from the robe he was in. White blouse went falling to the ground being replaced with a washed out black t-shirt. "You could be do that somewhere else, you know." Said Xel dragging silent boy (who tried to change into his old jeans)by an elbow into the closest room. Val was left alone in the hall, mouth hanging open and still glaring at the space previously occupied by the weird duo. He couldn't shake off the feeling he just fell down the rabbit hole.


End file.
